Reproduction is associated with a remarkable cycle of bone loss and recovery. Newborns depend on milk for all nutrients, including calcium. Supplying enough calcium for milk production requires the mobilization of skeletal calcium in the mother, and lactation is a period of rapid bone loss. After weaning, when milk production ceases, bone mass recovers completely, almost as rapidly as it was lost during lactation. Our prior studies have defined a previously unrecognized feedback loop between breast and bone during lactation. Suckling stimulates afferent nerves in the breast to signal the hypothalamus to inhibit GnRH secretion and stimulate prolactin release. The resulting low estrogen levels, in turn, accelerate bone resorption and cause bone loss. In addition, the lactating breast secretes PTHrP into the systemic circulation and milk. Our data demonstrate that circulating PTHrP also contributes to increased osteoclastic bone resorption and bone loss. During lactation, skeletal calcium is mobilized for the purposes of milk production. Therefore, it is intriguing that the breast expresses the calcium-sensing receptor (CaR) and becomes a calcium-sensing organ that adjusts both PTHrP secretion and calcium transport in response to changes in the extracellular calcium concentration. We believe that this allows the lactating mammary gland to monitor its supply of calcium and to adjust its calcium utilization and skeletal calcium release accordingly. If calcium delivery to the mammary gland falls, less calcium is transported into milk and more PTHrP is secreted to increase delivery of skeletal calcium. This feedback loop may be particularly important to protect the mother from hypocalcemia when dietary calcium supplies are limiting. We also present data suggesting that a wave of osteoclast apoptosis just after weaning leads to a sudden inhibition of bone resorption and triggers skeletal recovery after lactation. Our goal in the extension of this grant is to examine the mechanisms by which estrogen withdrawal and PTHrP excess interact at a skeletal level to cause an increase in bone resorption and bone loss during lactation. We will also explore if a reciprocal increase in estrogen levels and fall in PTHrP levels may act to inhibit bone resorption at weaning. Finally, our data suggest that the PTHrP found in milk may exert effects on neonatal bone metabolism. Because PTHrP levels in milk are regulated by calcium availability to the mammary gland, we hypothesize that alterations in milk PTHrP levels may be a mechanism by which maternal and neonatal calcium and bone metabolism are coordinated to respond to nutritional cues in concert. We offer three new specific aims. The first will test if PTHrP and estrogen withdrawal together, acting through stimulation of RANKL signaling, are sufficient to explain all bone loss during lactation. The second will determine if alterations in RANKL signaling, estrogen levels and PTHrP concentrations contribute to osteoclast apoptosis and the inhibition of bone resorption that leads to bone recovery after weaning. The final aim will use genetic models to define the effects of milk PTHrP on neonatal bone and mineral metabolism. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]